Captured
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is captured by the military. What will they do once they have him and will the Centre rescue him?
1. Captured

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  
  
  


Jarod went down the street looking at each window that he had passed. After going into one of the stores he quickly went out and made his way towards the alley. He looked behind him and saw a man in a dark suit following him. His eyes widened and turned to run, but then he felt something sting in his shoulder. His hand reached where the sting was and took out the dart that was in him. He looked at it and crumpled to the ground, but before that he quickly said No before he blacked out. 

The man who had shot him with the dart got out his cell phone and made a call. 

"Sir he's ready to transfer." 

"Good. I'll send the car to where you're at." 

"Okay." 

The man took the dart out of Jarod's hand and put it into his pocket. The limo pulled up behind him and another man got out of the car and helped him pick up Jarod and put him into the car. 

"Do you think he knew who it was?" 

"I don't know. He saw me and turned to run, but then I darted him. He said no before he crumpled to the ground. He probably thought that it was the Centre going to capture him. He couldn't be more wrong." 

"Let's just get him to the compound. I wonder what they're going to do with him?" 

"I don't know. Maybe they will sell him back to the Centre or they will want him so they can have their own pretender." 

"I can't believe that there are people out there that are geniuses that can be anyone they want to be." 

"You saw what he did, the pretends that he's done and other things." 

"And we have the Halliburton and the disks to see what he'd done inside the Centre." 

"Yes luckily we went to his lair first and got his things and then found him walking down the street." 

"Yes." 

****   
Hours later 

They drove up to the compound and dragged the drugged pretender into his cell that he would occupy when he was with them then they quickly exited. Going to the office they knocked and a voice told them to enter. 

"We've got him. He's now in his cell." 

"Good. Now we have our very own pretender." 

"Sir, do you think that we get him to work for us?" 

"I don't know. I hope so. That is if we use him like that. I still don't know what we are going to do with him." He quickly got out of his chair and walked towards the cell that housed the pretender and unlocked the door. 

"He definitely looks like his picture." 

"We also have the Halliburton case." 

"Good. Go get it and I'll watch it to see what he's been doing inside the Centre." 

The Halliburton case was put on his desk and the man left while the General opened the case. He watched as the young Jarod raced down the hall and was picked up by a sweeper. He was around four years old and it was the time that he was pretending to be the Captain of the ship and Sydney told him to use his safe word, which was Refuge. The next one was when Jarod was first brought to the Centre and the next was when Jarod was experimented on when Sydney was gone and Lyle and Raines used him as a guinea pig. Then there was the one that they shot and killed Kenny. There were more and he watched all of them. After he switched the Halliburton off he looked out the window and wondered what they were going to do with him. He ran away from the Centre because of what they had done with his Sims. He probably won't work for them, so just what was he going to do. 

There was a knock on the door and a scientist entered the room. 

"What is it?" 

"Sir, we have a new drug called 42. When a person has it in their system the person will do anything that you tell them to do." 

"Really. Interesting. We have just acquired someone who can help with things around here and they probably won't want to help, but when we give him this drug then he will." 

"Sir, we haven't used it on a human yet. It's only been used on animals." 

"Well, we will use it on a human to see if it works. How long does it work?" 

"It works for six hours" 

"Good we'll use it tomorrow." 

*****   
Next Day. 

Jarod woke up on the cot inside a cell. He got up and looked around and out the window of the cell wondering where he was. He sat back on his bed and looked at the ground. The door started to open and he got up to face whoever was coming into the room. 

"Hello Jarod." 

"Who are you?" 

"I am General Thompson." 

"Why am I here?" 

"We found out that you had escaped the Centre and we knew that we had to have our very own pretender." 

"I'm not working for you." 

"Yes you are dear pretender." 

"I know what they do with my work and I won't have anymore innocent blood on my hands." 

"You will work for us and that's all." He nodded to the men who were with him and they dragged Jarod out to a lab where they put him on a chair and strapped him in. 

"This is a drug and it's called 42. When it's in your system you will do anything we say." 

"No." He said as he struggled against the restraints, but they wouldn't give. 

He watched as the needle went into his arm and empty its contents into his veins. He blinked as he felt it coursed through his body and he didn't like how it felt through him. 

They unstrapped him and took him into another room and sat him down in a chair. On the table in front of him there was a folder and in the folder was some papers. 

"Jarod I want you to go over the papers and come up with a solution." 

"Yes Sir." Jarod grabbed the folder and read through the papers. He then wrote some things on the paper besides the folder with the pen that they had given him. When he was done he put the pen down and moved the paper towards the man who sat opposite of him. 

"You're done?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Is it right?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Good." The General said as he poured through the information that Jarod had given him. He smiled as he greeted the pretender's eyes "Very good Jarod. We will use this immediately." 

"I'm glad that I could help." 

"Take him back to his room and feed him."   


TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Captured.   
By:24   


The Centre   
Blue Cove, Delaware.   


Miss Parker walked down the hallway towards the tech room to start her day of trying to capture the runaway pretender. She found Sydney was already there watching the tech type into the computer. 

"Found any leads on rat boy yet?" 

"I'm working on it." 

"Well work faster Broots. I want to capture him and put him back into his cage now." 

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." 

There was a beep that signaled that it had gotten a hit on Jarod. 

"I got a hit." 

"Good. Where is he?" 

"In Newport Maine." 

"Let's get the jet ready." 

*****   
Newport Maine   
Jarod's Latest Lair. 

They walked into the room and found that there was no red notebook, no clues, no toys or candy lying about. There was nothing there that told them that someone had once lived there. 

"Excuse me." 

"Hello." 

"Are you trying to find the man that lived here?" 

"Yes do you know anything about him?" 

"Who are you guys?" 

"We are friends of Jarod's." 

"All I know is that some men in Army Fatigues came in and took everything. They went back into the limo and took off." 

"Did they have Jarod?" 

"I don't know. He might have been in the car and they came back for his things." 

"Thank you for your help." 

"I hope that you find him. He is a very nice man. He helped me with some things that need to be fixed around the house." 

"I hope that we find Jarod too." 

The woman walked out of the house and into her own. As she watched out the window the men and woman had gotten into their own car and pull out into the street. 

"Well we know that someone from the military may have gotten to Jarod already. What we need to do is to get a fix on who has him and get him out. As soon as we get back to the Centre I want you to find everything about who has him." 

"I'm worried Miss Parker. What will the military want with Jarod they must know that he won't work for them?" 

"The only thing that I'm worried is that someone else had capture your science experiment. We need to get him back inside the Centre." 

Sydney watched as the scenery went by through the window as the car sped down the highway.   
  


TBC 


	3. Sims

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Captured   
By: 24   


  


Jarod sat his food on the table that was in his cell and started to eat. He picked up the book that was left on the table and started to read it as he ate. He pushed his plate into the middle of the table after he was done took the book and sat on his bed. He read the whole thing by the time the door was opened and the General walked inside with another man who had taken his plate away and left. 

"Jarod I have another sim for you to do." 

Jarod followed the General into the room that was set up as a sim lab. He handed him a folder and told him to read them and set up a diagram to point out the places where the best way to shoot someone. 

"Yes Sir." He said as the diagram was put in the middle of the table. He looked at it once then poured over the papers and then put them down. He then looked at the diagram and put the little men and cars into it. He then explained to the General why he did what he did and after he was done he was led back to his room. 

The General had called someone on the phone. 

"He's doing the work that we've given him, Sir." 

"Good. Keep up the good work. I'm finally glad that we've finally captured the Centre's runaway pretender. There are no limits that we cannot do with a pretender working for us." 

"Yes there is nothing we cannot do with our own pretender. He's already done two Sims for us. That drug really works." 

"Good. Keep me posted." 

"I will, Sir." 

He hung up the phone and walked towards the pretenders cell. He looked into it and watched as Jarod took a nap. He then walked back to his room and watched the two films that they had just made of Jarod. He will definitely make us money. No wonder the Centre had kidnapped him when he was a child. 

****   
A while later 

General Thompson went back to Jarod's cell and saw him sitting on the chair reading the book that was left on the table before he was taking his nap. The General walked into the cell after unlocking it and took Jarod into the exercise room. 

He was given some free time to exercise, read, walk around and eat his dinner in the cafeteria. He was even allowed to watch a little T.V. and then was put back in his little cell.   


TBC 


	4. Picking up Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  


Back at the Centre. 

Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots were in the tech room trying to find out where Jarod was being held. Miss Parker paced behind Broots as he typed into the computer. She didn't want to admit it to the two men, but she too was worried about Jarod. What would they do to Jarod if he refused to work for them? Suddenly there was a beep coming from the computer and she stopped her pacing and turned to the screen. 

"I found out where they are keeping Jarod." 

She glared at the computer and read where the compound was at and walked out. She walked towards her father's office knocked and went in. Her father was sitting in his chair poring over some papers. 

"Angel what is it?" 

"We found where they are keeping Jarod." 

"Good. Now go get him." 

"We need some clearance to go into the compound." 

"Who's keeping him?" 

"General Thompson." 

"I know him. I'll call him now." 

"Thank you daddy." 

"Bring back our possession Angel." 

"I will Daddy." 

"Good." 

He picked up the phone as she walked out the door and headed to the car that would take them to the Centre's jet. Sydney and Broots were already inside waiting for Miss Parker. 

"I just told my father and he's going to call the General to get us clearance." 

"Good." 

They entered the jet and as it took off each of them had their own thoughts about what they would find when they arrived. Would Jarod be okay? Would the General allow them to take Jarod back to the Centre?" 

TBC   



	5. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  


General Thompson walked into Jarod's cell with five of his men. He nodded to the men and they rushed in on Jarod and he was pinned to his bed. He tried to get out of their grip, but they were to strong. 

"No. Please don't do this." 

"Sorry Jarod, but we have to give you this drug." 

He fought as the needle slipped into his arm and then was slipped out. The drug was coursing through his veins as them men let him go and stepped out of the room. General Thompson watched as the pretender blinked his eyes as the drug raced into his system. 

"We have a new simulation for you to do Jarod." 

"Yes Sir." He said as he got up from the bed and followed the General out of the room and into the sim lab. 

A pile of papers was put in front of him as he sat down. He again picked up the pen that was beside the pad of paper that was near his hand. He wrote on the paper as he read through the papers. Finally putting the pen down and slid the pile into the middle of the table. 

"You're done right?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Good. Very good Jarod. Thank you Jarod." 

"You're Welcome Sir." 

"General Thompson you have a phone call." 

"Take him to his room and feed him." 

General Thompson went into his office and picked up the phone. 

"General Thompson speaking." 

"This is Mr. Parker." 

"Mr. Parker from the Centre." 

"Yes." 

"What do you want?" 

"I heard that you have something that belongs to us." 

"What would that be?" 

"Jarod." 

"Oh, yes the pretender. Yes, we do have him." 

"My daughter is going to your compound to bring him back here." 

"Fine we'll be expecting her." 

He hung up the phone and stared out the window. Well the pretender was going to go back to the Centre. We are going to lose our moneymaker he thought to himself. 

He walked towards Jarod's cell and watched as Jarod read another book and walked towards the cafeteria where he knew where his men were. 

"Men our pretender will be leaving us. The Centre will be coming to the compound to take back what is theirs. Miss Parker who is the chairman's daughter will be coming for him. Make sure that she is allowed in." 

"Yes Sir." 

"Thank you, you may go."   
  
The men walked out getting ready for the arrival of Miss Parker and her crew. 

TBC   



	6. Going back

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  
  


They landed on the airstrip and got into the limo that was waiting for them. They drove up to the compound and were greeted by General Thompson. 

"Hello Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots." 

"General Thompson." 

"Please follow me." 

"What have you done to Centre's property?" 

"We knew that he wouldn't help us when he was brought here so one of our scientists came up with a drug. We gave it to him and now he's been working for us. We did have to beat him a few times when he tried to resist us, but that was all." 

"You drugged valuable property?" 

"We had to Miss Parker." 

They were quiet as they made their way towards Jarod's cell. They watched as Jarod read another book and then they opened the door. Jarod heard the door open so he got up and faced them. His eyes widened as he saw who was with General Thompson. 

"No." He said as he stepped back. 

"Jarod you will go with them now." 

Jarod blinked and walked towards the pursuit team and watched as they slapped the cuffs on him. They led him out to the car and put him into the limo. 

"Do you have any more of the drugs that you used on Jarod?" 

"We have only one vial left." General Thompson said as he handed it over. 

They raced towards the jet and shoved Jarod into the seat. Miss Parker and Sydney sat by him and both watched him as he looked out the window watching the clouds.   


TBC   



	7. Back at the Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  


They led Jarod through the Centre's lobby and into Mr. Parker's office. Mr. Parker was in his chair, but as soon as he saw his daughter, pursuit team and Jarod he walked towards them. 

"Congratulations Angel. Very good you got our property back." 

"You're welcome Daddy. Here is the drug that they gave Jarod while he was in their care." 

"What does it do?" 

"He said that when the drug is introduced into his system he would do whatever we tell him to do." 

"Interesting. How long does it last?" 

"He says six hours." 

"Well there isn't very much left in here. Sydney you better get some Sims lined up for him because with the drug in his system he will do Sims again." 

"Yes Mr. Parker." 

"Good. Take him to the lab." 

The team walked out of the office and towards the elevator and got into it. They watched the numbers as it descended down towards the lab. Jarod shivered as the doors opened and was taken into the lab. 

He was given his first sim and then when he was finished was given another one. When the drug wore off he was taken back to his space and was given his food, which was the green glop that he was fed all his life. After he ate he was allowed to go to the exercise room and walk, exercise or run around the room. 

The next day Jarod was grabbed and pinned to the bed as he was given the drug and he was struggling against the sweepers as they held him down. When the needle was pulled out they let him go and left the cell. 

That night he was taken to his cell and allowed to eat and then the lights were shut off. 

TBC.   



	8. Escape

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Captured   
By: 24 

  


Jarod looked around the hallway as he ran down it. Good there were no sweepers around as he took off the vent cover and slid in and put the cover back on. He crawled around for a while then pushed the cover off the vent off and crawled out and put the cover back on. He raced towards the orchid and waved down a car that was driving past the Centre. The couple stopped and gave him a ride to Blue Cove and let him out. 

"Thank you for giving me a ride." 

"You're Welcome Jarod." 

"Goodbye." 

"Goodbye Jarod." 

He walked down the street and towards the freeway and got another ride from another person. The man picked him up and dropped him off two towns later. He got out and then made his way to the greyhound station. He got out and made his way towards the station and grabbed the key that he had gotten from his hideout that he had secured if he was ever captured. He unlocked it and got out his duffel bag and took it out and made his way to the ticket counter. He carried the Halliburton case that he had liberated from the Centre once again. His disks were still there where they belonged. General Thompson had given the Halliburton case to the pursuit team when they came to take him back to the Centre. 

After he got off the bus he went towards a hotel room and took the key and made his way towards his room. He would have to get a car soon he thought to himself. He got out his phone that was in the duffel bag and dialed a familiar number. 

"This is Sydney." 

"Hello Sydney." 

"I'm glad that you called. How are you?" 

"I'm fine Sydney. I'm glad to be out of the compound and the Centre, but I'm not glad that I did the Sims for the General and the Centre." 

"It was the drugs Jarod. It's not your fault." 

"I know that, but I can't help but think it is my fault." 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Jarod." 

"It's not your fault Sydney. It's because I'm a pretender, a genius who can become anyone I want to be is why they took me. It's why I was stolen from my parents. If I were normal I would be with my parents and if Kyle were normal he would still be alive. There would be no need for the Centre and Mrs. Parker would still be alive. It was partly my fault that she's dead. I think that's why Miss Parker hates me so much." 

"No it's not Jarod." 

"I've got to go now." 

"Goodbye Jarod. Keep safe." 

"Thank you. Goodbye Sydney." 

They both hung up and Jarod stared out the window and then closed the blinds and watched T.V. He then went out to order some food, took it to the local park and ate it there. He walked around the little pond that was in the middle of the park and then sat on one of the benches that lined the pond. He closed his eyes and tipped his head towards the sun as it beat down on him. He inhaled the fresh air as he sat there. Marveling that he was once again outside and not at the compound or inside the Centre. Once again he had escaped and he wanted to keep it that way. When he was inside the compound he was in a cell that had not windows and neither did the makeshift sim lab. He put his food into the bag, got up, walked towards the garbage can and threw it away. He then made his way towards the mall where he would get some new clothes and candy. 

The End. 


End file.
